Help The Other Puffs Beatie and Benny
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs have been kidnapped by Seduca so Beatie and Benny must go on a quest to save their siblings and two friends.


**Hello my dear readers. Here is the next teenage PowerPuff story. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Help The Other Puffs Beatie and Benny.

In the kitchen I was making dessert and singing.

"First you take two eggs, then butter, flour, sugar, water, and chocolate coco," I sang.

I hummed for getting out the cake book.

"The girls and boys favorite cake," I said.

I sat down on the chair then I heard a noise, my eyes got wide opened.

"Hee," I squeaked.

I got up and picked up a whoopee cushion, Buttercup came in laughing really hard.

"You should have seen yourself, you were like "pttttttt" she teased.

I threw the whoopee cushion at her face, then it slid off of her face.

"Not funny Buttercup," I said.

"Is too," said Buttercup.

"To you it is, don't you know that I'll be making delicious dessert THAT YOU YOUR SISTERS, YOUR BROTHER, YOUR BOYFRIEND, HIS BROTHERS, AND HIS SISTER WILL BE EATING LATER?!" I yelled.

"Okay I'll leave you alone, man sometimes you can be such a grump," said Buttercup.

"Well so can you, in fact you're one of the grumpiest," I said.

Buttercup mad the noise again and laughed, my face turned red in anger.

"RRR GET OUT OF OF MY KITCHEN!" I yelled.

She got out giggling, I growled and went back to cooking, Richard came hearing the noise.

"Honey what was all the screaming about?" he asked.

"Buttercup played her nasty trick on me again," I said.

"She did the same thing to me a few days ago, I sat on the couch, she laughed and I flipped out at her," said Richard.

"I'm tired of that green eyed brat playing tricks on me," I said.

Later on the other girls and boys came back from the mall to have dinner.

"That was great Mac," said Booster.

"Thanks, it's now time for dessert," I said.

"Oh yeah our favorite," said Blossom.

"So what did Buttercup do while we were out?" Baxter asked.

"She played tricks on me," I said.

"And you fell for it," said Buttercup.

"Eat your dessert," I said annoyed.

"She's in a bad mood," Buttercup whispered to the other tough Puffs the laughed sarcastically.

"Annoying brats," I said to myself.

"Great dessert Mac," said Boomy.

"Thank you Boomy," I said.

"What do you kids wanna do now?" Richard asked.

"Watch a movie," Bubbles said.

We went to the family to watch T.V. In Seduca's hide out she had thought of a plan.

"Instead of kidnapping the two youngest PowerPuffs I'll kidnap the other Puffs, no one has ever done that before, not Mojo Jojo or Koko Joko, not HIM, not Her, no one, I'll do it tonight, sneak up and grab them very quietly, so their families won't suspect a thing," she said.

Seduca laughed wickedly, later that night she went to do her plan, she stopped by at Burnner's house first.

* * *

Seduca went in Burnner's house, quietly found his room, and put him in a sack, next Seduca went to Binky's house, she went inside and put her in the sack too, then she went to our house, grabbed all the girls and boys expect for Beatie and Benny and put them in the sack too, the villain made sure that she got all of them and went back to her hideout, hoping that no one will be watching, seeing, or suspecting her to do anything. The next morning Richard and I woke up and only saw Beatie and Benny as they were up too.

"Good morning kid, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They weren't in bed," said Beatie.

"And they weren't outside, said Benny, the phone rang, Richard answered it.

"Hello, Richard Miller speaking," he said.

"Hello Richard it's me Mrs. Lenton, have you seen Binky?" Mrs. Lenton asked.

"No I haven't," said Richard.

"Andrea, David, and Danny said she isn't in bed but she was last night," said Mrs. Lenton.

Then there was another call.

"Hold on Mrs. Lenton, there's someone on the other line," said Richard.

He got on the other line.

"Richard it's me Mrs. Brown, have you seen Burnner?" asked Mrs. Brown.

"No sorry," said Richard.

"He was in bed last night but Micheal, Laura, and Lindsay said he isn't now," said Mrs. Brown.

Richard put both lines on.

"Mrs. Brown, Mrs. Lenton I think I know what happened they have been kidnapped because the girls and boys are gone too, expect for Beatie and Benny," he said.

They each hung up the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Burnner and Binky they are missing too," said Richard.

"They were kidnapped, I know," I said.

"It's usually us who gets kidnapped a lot," said Beatie.

"Yeah, I guess this is our chance to save them after all they did for us," said Benny.

Beatie knew that Benny was right.

* * *

"Who was clever enough to do this?" Beatie asked.

"Maybe it was Mojo Jojo and Koko Joko," said Benny.

"They have before but they are too clever to do it again," said Beatie.

"True, how about Fuzzy Lumpkins and Feanna Lumpkins?" Benny asked.

"Not very creative," said Beatie.

"Oh right, Gang Greene Gang?" Benny wondered, said Benny.

"Pranksters," said Beatie.

"Oh yeah, Princess?" Benny asked.

"Too spoiled," said Beatie.

"That's true, HIM and HER?" Benny inquired.

"Evil, but they know they can't do it if they wanted to," said Beatie.

"Yeah, it can't the Boogieman, or The RowdyRuff Girls and Bobby," said Benny.

"Then it must be Seduca," said Beatie and Benny.

Then they flew off to find the others. This was their big chance to help their siblings and two friends after all they did for them when they were caught.

* * *

"What made you have the idea to capture us Seduca?" Burnner asked.

"Well I decided to kidnap you instead of the two youngest Puffs because they are the weakest, and I'll destroy them first," said Seduca.

"They'll save us," said Binky.

"They are tough when they fight with us," said Booster.

"They are also tough when they need to be," said Blossom.

"They will stop you," said Baxter.

"This time by themselves," said Buttercup.

"Silence, those babies won't be able to stop me by themselves," said Seduca.

Beatie and Benny busted in Seduca's hideout.

"Beatie, Benny!" Boomy said with glee.

"You're here!" Bubbles said in relief.

"That's right we have come to save you guys," said Beatie.

"And to fight Seduca," said Benny.

"So you teenage brats want to face me huh?" said Seduca.

She used her hair on them but missed, Beatie kicked Seduca's jaw, Benny punched her stomach, Beatie punched her face, and last Beatie and Benny tripped Seduca, after beating Seduca up, Beatie and Benny untied the other PowerPuffs.

"You guys were great," said Beauster.

"Yeah, you saved us," said Beauty.

"What do you say we go home and celebrate their bravery," said Buster.

"Yeah, they deserve it," said Banners.

They all flew home, Burnner's family and Binky's family were glad they were okay and they said yes for going to our house to celebrate, everyone came over, the Professor, Wendy, Sara, Bill and the kids Micheal, Laura, Lindsay, Andrea, David, and Danny.

* * *

"We're all proud of you Beatie and Benny," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah after all this time for getting caught," said Bamby.

"You finally got to save the day," said Blaster.

"By yourselves of course," said Bliss.

"Yeah you guys showed Seduca what you were made of," said Benster.

"And you saved us from her," said Bloomy.

"Aren't you proud Mac and Richard?" Bridger asked.

"Yeah, we're proud," said Richard.

"They are really good kids," I said.

"You're right Mac, they are good kids," said Bridget.

"You kids are all good, but I'm still proud of my only son," said The Professor.

"Me too, my baby has shown what he was made of," said Wendy.

"My baby showed what she was made of too," said Bill.

"Yes Beatie has save the world with Benny," said Sara.

"I'm glad they saved Burnner," said Mr. Brown.

"I thought we would lose him," said Mrs. Brown.

"I thought we would lose Binky," said Mr. Lenton.

"But we're glad she's alive," said Mrs. Lenton.

"You guys are cool," said Micheal.

"Yeah, for saving our brother," said Laura.

"You deserve this celebration," said Lindsay.

"You guys saved our sister too," said Andrea.

"Even though she calls us little babies," said David.

"We are glad to have her back," said Danny.

"You guys are too kind it's the best we can do," said Beatie.

"And thanks for celebrating our bravery everyone we all owe you one," said Benny.

"You're welcome Beatie and Benny," we all said.

I made dessert and gave it to everyone, and we all ate our cake.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story, I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't used Seduca in a long time so I wanted to take a break by using Mojo Jojo. The next story will be where all of the female villains kidnap The boys so the girls go to save them. I will probably do that one on Sunday.**


End file.
